


sinner

by lady_gt



Category: Doctor Faustus - Christopher Marlowe
Genre: Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_gt/pseuds/lady_gt
Summary: This isn't wrong, Mephistophilis insists to himself.
Relationships: Faustus/Mephistophilis (Doctor Faustus - Marlowe)
Kudos: 5





	sinner

It isn't wrong, Mephistophilis tells himself, because he knows he is justified and that this is for their own good.

That's why he has Faustus on his knees, eyelids twitching open and shut as he gags on Mephistophilis' cock.

That's why he pulls Faustus' head off his prick with a yank, looping his fingers through gold-spun curls; watching the drool ooze down his now-swollen lips and gaze up at him almost despairingly, in resentment.

That's why when he climaxes for the first time he sprays all over Faustus' face and watches in delight as he coughs and gags, white cum sliding down his pretty skin.

That's why he perches Faustus on his cock and fucks him slowly, watching clear tears sting his dark eyes and hands scrabble for something to grab onto only to find nothing.

That's why Faustus pleads whorishly for more in grief, slurring his speech through cries of pained pleasure and he speeds up, yanking harshly at the dusky nipples set starkly on his skin, covering his neck in bruises and bitemarks.

That's why he lets Faustus rake blood furrows into his back, humping against Mephistophilis when he's not allowed to cum.

That's why he marks Faustus not just on his skin but with a collar, whispering to him that he can cum now and he does, coating Mephistophilis' hand in sticky white.

That's why he watches Faustus collapsed on the bed, eyes dull and faintly mouthing _I hate you, I hate you, I hate you_ under his breath.

It isn't wrong. He needs to know he's in control.

**Author's Note:**

> just some stress relief i needed to type out. kiiinda inspired by korearabin's this mephistopheles (v good stuff even if i dont like top faustus very much gfhhfghfg)


End file.
